Project Broken
by Living Blue
Summary: 100 years after the fall of our government, where the broken are now useless and forbidden by law. Rose Hathaway never pictured herself ejected till her bum arm crushed her dreams. Now this rebellion society will help fix her broken self, in return rekindle a loveless man. Follow the story of love, adventure and friendship. Rated T for some adult themes and language.
1. Chapter One: Blacklist

Author's Last Name / 1-2 Words from Title / 6

This story was constructed under the brilliant art of Mrs. Rachel Mead, her characters are obvious hers I just us them for pure creative fun.

I do own this plot.

_This story is based in New York one hundred years after the downfall of our government, New York's base lives in the Empire State Building…_

…

…

Chapter One

Blacklist

All was quite. Not a sound, only the whistle of the bitter February wind. Echoing along the empty streets inside abandoned buildings; if you listened closely you could hear the glass fall. The tallest building stood black against the non-melted snow the only building in the city of broken glass that stood stable. Humbled by its warmth many crowded its halls, offices, printing closets now made for residents and storage containers. Small fires sizzled off its last ambers in the cement pits craved from the tiled floors. On the three hundredth floor was the observatory, a flat slab of hard stone circling around the metal building giving the watchers a clear three hundred sixty degrees view of the mist clouds circling below. Tonight is a full moon, the moon's beam bounced off the clouds causing the dark grey to contract in a dingy white, almost pure.

Rose Hathaway watched these clouds pass every minute on the clock for five hours without a blink. Silence. No, noise was not forbidden but, a sound meant something wrong and disturbance was against Code. The law that barely held their society together, without laws everything was broken, destroyed.

The late winter breeze sent shivers down Rose's spin causing goosebumps to form under her heavy leather jacket. The chill entered in some places where the fabric had been torn, Guardians on received one per year, she just happened to hit the two year mark. She proudly missed the annual clothing give away new clothes just didn't seem necessary at the time.

The heavy metal door open Ambrose stepped in, an experienced Guardian, scratch that; Ambrose was a legend, a war hero, rumored to have fought in Lux, the first of the Revolutions battles. He held an intimidating domineer many thought in his spare time he kicked puppies for a living. Ironically he did trained attack dogs, as part of his retirement.

He was quite the opposite, every night Ambrose would bring a used Styrofoam cup of stolen hot chocolate from the rations kitchen, as a peaceful gesture to the end of her sift change.

"Beautiful night," he inhaled the crisp air, "nothing better to fill your lungs."

Rose blinked she hadn't moved from her stone slab that she sat on for the last five hours, she took what felt like her first real breath. He was right the air had a certain artic blast that refreshed her air-flow.

"Yes, nothing like the grey clouds to lighten the mood," her sarcasm was her pride and joy something she sharpened with anyone including Ambrose.

Ambrose only chuckled, "says the child that demanded this shift, if you were expecting an extravagant sight, you've come to the wrong place."

Rose took her share of the hot chocolate the wind had cooled the temperature just right so it could be swallowed with ease. "I like quite." It true she loved the moment to herself but she was bored at night seeing that insomnia took her dreamful nights away.

"Aw, I figured. Yes, I picked it for that reason."

She raised an eyebrow, "for the quite?"

"No," he shook his head settling in her now empty post, "the view. You should try it the sun is breath taking."

She left shortly farther clocking out just for the sun rose over the horizon. It was a five flight downward spiral to her bunker, where she would shower and dress for breakfast before heading to school, which took eight hours of her day. She turned the key into her knob opening the door. Her room had once been an office for a clerk of filing purposes, old filing cabinets clutter the left wall keeping what stuff and clothes her had in the drawers, a bed shoved into a corner, and the wooden desk with a green hangover lamp for late reading.

A figure lay sprawled under the covers, the bed was not Rose's, she didn't sleep insomnia took over the habits most of the time when she did the desk chair suited her needs. Lending her bed to a lanky, freckled boy with brilliantly red ginger hair, Mason Ashford, her was a novice Guardian but constantly bullied. Her bunked out in Rose's room to hide from his two roommates.

"Mase?" she shook his sleeping form, he grumbled tossing his pillow his head as if shielding himself.

"Ashford! Attention!" She barked like a old commanding officer that they once served back in training. He automatically scurried into a standing position almost tripping in his attempt. Laughing uncontrollably she pushed him back into bed. "Damn it Hathaway, that eventually gets old," he grumbled punching his pillow.

Rose trotted over to her desk still smiling, "then way does it always work?"

Just then the alarm clock started to beep, "5:30," he groaned. "Go, take your shower then we'll head down to early breakfast." He fell back down in exhaustion snoring quietly; she was known to take long showers.

…

…

…

Breakfast at seven o'clock on the dot still brought in a decent crowd; most were Guardians about to take on a tactic hard day. Mason still gorgy from his wake-up call slumped up to the line, where he grabbed a plate and pointed to his selections. Rose pointed to the freshly baked chocolate donuts at the end of the buffet they only served them at the early-bird meals. Rose was given three cense it was her only food selection, all persons were only given three food options and a choice of drink which was either bottled water or day old orange juice. Mason sat cross from her at what use to be food court. She watched him munched on his bacon squirting tomato sauce on his scrabbled eggs.

"Did you hear about last night?" He asked with his mouth full of eggs. She handed him a napkin "nope," she sighed popping the 'p'.

"Christian Ozera was Ejected last night," he managed to swallow his food whole. Rose jerked her neck in surprise, no one joked about ejection. She had meet Christian a couple times, nice, quite guy, keeping to himself; he worked in the culinary department so she only saw him at dinners and rest hours (he made the donuts!)

"What happened?" Mason shrugged.

"They say he was charged with exporting rationed food to the Broken on the west boarder."

Now he had become the Broken, goodbye freshly baked donuts.

The Broken is of ejected society of mainly ill, disabled people, unable to work by their Codes, at times the guilty of treason or criminals were also sent there for ejection. "Stupid of him," Mason added.

"I think it was brave," she disagreed leaning back into her chair not touching her last donut, "they need it; he was trying to save lives."

"But in the end Rose he screwed himself for a decent living." They ate in silence after that, a _decent living_, everyone was given equal shelter, food and clothes, their unite lived in a one overly large building with about one hundred thousand residents while they serviced the government in return for their generosity. She was born into the guardian field while Mason's family hailed from agricultural backgrounds.

"Well, well, look what we have here," the voice snickered from behind them, "Farm Boy and Insomnia, tell me Rose, why haven't you been ejected yet," Rose had no idea when her insomnia have become public but Jesse Zeklos was different. Follow by his cronies Randy, and Daniel he was bulky, gorgeous, and had the personality of a rat. His father was the lead of the political department of their small government. "Why don't you stop stalking others files Jesse," she spat.

"I am not breaking any law babe, just helping my dad make the new blacklist."

The blacklist. The center of most Residents nightmare, every year each department went through their updated files if you didn't make the cut of a _good_ citizen you were ejected as a Broken.

"You barely sunk you teeth in Shorty, we almost called your file biased seeing your mother gave you high marks in your finals last year."

"Unless you have a reason to deserve my presence I suggest you leave," she started to snarl.

His smile was of the devil, "actually I'm here to fetch your boyfriend he wasn't has lucky to make the cut." Mason paled his red hair darkening as his baby blue eyes widened with fear. Randy pulled out his hand gun stepping towards Mason. "You will not touch him," Rose forced herself between Jesse and his prey which sadly was Mason. "Move Insomnia before I give them a reason to cut you too," Jesse threatened but she held her ground, Mason was not broken he never was.

"Go Rose," Mason pleaded.

Ignoring his beg she stared into Jesse grey eye glittering like the pits of hell. He twitched is head to the side, the gun when off the blow exploding pain into her arm before flying back from impact. The bang echoed against the cafeteria's walls, her head throbbing, the pain ringing her ears, pain clouded her vision and the world became black.

_**Translation: Lux (Latin)-Light**_

_**I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter I promise Dimitri will be coming in the next chapter in all his cowboy duster glory. Please leave a comment, be courteous of your review, but I love to read your ideas and remarks. **_

With love, Living Blue. :D


	2. Chapter Two: Sweet Sassy Molassy

This story was constructed under the brilliant art of Mrs. Rachel Mead, her characters are obviously hers, I just us them for pure creative fun.

I do own this plot.

Chapter Two

Sweet Sassy Molassy

Everything hurt, emotionally Rose was confused, tried, familiarly alone. Physically the room spin coming to a sudden halt, her throat was dry and scratchy like she hadn't received a drop of water in days, and her body just ached with stiffness. Rose stumbled surprise how unevenly balance her body was her left side felt fine the other not so much, she removed the covers that hide her dominate arm from view she moved it or what she thought was movement.

Commanding her fingers to wiggle, twitch, do anything that required to take the feeling of internal numbness away. It didn't happen, it just laid there frozen she could pivot her elbow that wasn't a problem eagerly testing every direction that an elbow joint could move naturally.

Crying, boiling with angry causing the heart monitor attached to her chest to flash an alarming red, the same pace as her erotic heart beats.

"Please lay down Miss. Hathaway," scalded a heavy set nurse, she was old enough to share a couple stories of the ER, and Rose's flee would climb up the chart. Another nurse walked over to her IV fluid container and injected a cloudy liquid into her IV line. Panicking Rose scurried out the small cot the floor tiles were freezing. Rose couldn't tell you anymore about her attempted escape, she ran obviously, where, was a different question.

…

…

…

When she awoke for the second time it was nighttime and the hospital hummed with sound of beeping of her heart monitor and constant names called over the intercom. The last person she would see at her bed was Eddie Castle, a close cousin on her mother's side. No Mason, her heart sunk. Had they still ejected him?  
>"Howdy stranger," Eddie smirked leaning forward slightly to push her brown hair away from her face.<p>

"Thanks," her voice cracked.

He nodded still smiling but no humor was in his eyes, they were hazel but today settle in a dull grey full of sadness and anger.

"Don't look at me like that," she tried to sit up right on the twin sized cot.

"Like what?"

"You're pitying me Eddie, do _not _feel sorry for me," she paused, "has Mason been ejected?"  
>Eddie shook his head no, "he was dismissed of being cut this morning. They said Jesse's advance was <em>unauthorized<em>." He held up mock quotation marks with his hands at unauthorized.

"That doesn't mean he won't be cut next year," Rose pointed out picking at her numb hand, "it'll never come back?" It was a question more than a statement.

He shrugged, "They said the bullet damaged the nerves in the shoulder." To cruel to cut it off, Rose thought. "They just let the hope run try that my hand will come back," the hurt in her voice was the only sign that she was emotionally in pain. She kept her wall up and her guard on alert. "So this is it, I'm officially Broken." Eddie didn't say anything the smile gone.

"Your mom came to visit…for about five minutes- she tried Rose, she really did but they won't hear of it… they think the wound is permanent-"

"It is _permanent_!" The crack her frustration surface over the wall flooding her emotions.

Eddie blink, her outburst still ringing throughout the room, "so that's it you're going to give up, just because they told you it may never work again."

"What choice do I have Eddie? Please give me an answer and I'll do it," she sounded desperate almost insane her pupils dilated with sadness her left hand shaking. He didn't answer, defeated his head bowed to the floor taking great interest in his feet and how they patterned with the shape of the tile.

"We tried Rose we all did," he stood up, "they're ejecting you in the morning."

…

…

…

…

…

As dawn cracked the nights sky Rose watched the sun from her hospital window looking down onto the street below her. The truck was sleek, black, the sign of fear, invincibility, total order, she hated it. The doctor gave her a sling to place her bum arm in so its weight wouldn't hurt as much. The truck stood in the middle of the street loading it with small supplies that would hold the Broken for the next month, it wasn't enough, no wonder Christian smuggled supplies they only loaded ten large boxes for a community of over five thousand. Guardians came for her twenty minutes later when the truck was running ready to go. No one to say goodbye, Mason didn't even see her in the hopital, wjhat a best friend. Walking out of the building the February sun blinding Rose it was the first time she had stepped foot outside the building. The city around them was in shambles depressing and distort has she was, life was cruel to the living even non breathing objects.

Looking around she noticed a figure on the observatory the figure stood near the edge she could feel their eyes trained on her, turning to the sun she notice the beautiful sunrise peaking over the destroyed towers. Rose smiled, Ambrose was right the sunrise was extravagant on many levels. Blackness took her in as they shut the doors behind her only a small window at the front so anyone could peer into the front cab for the drivers or check the back. She sat between two crates at the very far corners away from bullet proof doors.

"Going to the same place?" the voice made Rose jump hitting her temple off the wooden board.

"Aw!"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean the scare you," the timid voice grew smaller at her pain.

"No it's alright...nothing I can't handle," she gritted her teeth still rubbing her temple.

"You're defiantly not okay?" The girl moved into the dim light, her white knitted dress dirty like she was thrown out of bed. She was beautiful with platinum blonde hair that shimmer even in the lack of natural light, her skin was white and her jade eyes cut like diamonds. Flawless.

"I'm Lissa," she held over her hand to shake.

"Rose," she answered, returning the gesture. Rose scanned her to could fine any physical flaw, "why were you ejected?" She didn't care if she was rude this teenager had to be around her age, perfect with natural elegance, Rose's blunt curiosity took over anyways.

Lissa looked slightly cautious but didn't seem to mind biting her lower lip before continuing, "I…I was rebelling against my units Codes." This surprise Rose, rebel? Expect the unexpected. They talked all the way there, wherever there was, they laughed, something Rose hadn't done in a long time. Lissa was gentle and kind she had come for the political branch finally cutting her because she 'showed´ sighs of rebellion, which her Court wasn't wrong. Lissa at several times held meetings in her bunker and gathered supplies for the Broken.

"What's your story?" she asked.

The truck came to a halting stop jutting the girls forward till the crates stopped them. Rose never got to answer. Footsteps could be head on the other side of the metal truck, when the light enters their holding cell her and Lissa were blinded not adjusted to the sun yet. One guard pulls Lisa out roughly pushing her around the truck so she disappeared from Rose's view. Her heart leap she wasn't ready to say goodbye to Lissa she barely knew her. The other guard slowly helped her up with kindness sympathy tattooed on his forehead after she was safely off they started to unload.

"Are you going to keep standing there or move?" The voice was deep, strong and gorgeously accented. Rose jumped knocking right into the voice.

When they landed her stared into chocolate brown eyes she turned into runny goop Rose's knees buckled and she was lying right on top of him. Oh My God she was right on top of him! Lissa helped her up out of nowhere and managed stable herself.

"I'm sorry," he stood up and boy did her tower. He was gigantic with a toned body and long brown flowing hair that cut off at the neck. He face was chiseled in straight perfect lines but expressionless right now, he did not look amused.

"Try to stay out of the way next time," he grumbled before taking a crate and leaving into the woods north of them the defrosting snow crunching under his feet.

"Sweet Sassy Molassy!" Rose exclaimed so only Lissa could hear her.

_I hope you enjoy chapter two. :D I've been busy so far this week and I surprised myself by updating twice in a week. Please follow, favorite, and review; I am loving your reviews so far. They really help so much that one reviewer informed me that I spelt my title wrong, that is what I get for posting at four o'clock in the morning. *slams head against computer* and in the process I aciddently deleted. They were a guest so I couldn't thank them, so THANK YOU whoever you are. :D _

_**I am looking for a BETA!**__ I really think grammatical and creative help in another eyes will help release the stress and help me pull chapters out more often. So if you have fresh editing skills send me a P.M._

_Question for the reader…_

_Who do you really think was on the observatory?..._

_Love, Living Blue_


	3. Chapter 3: No Room to Fight

_**I do not own VA or any of Mrs. Read's character.**_

_(If only if Dimitri could be owned. ;D) _

_Enjoy the read. _

So the Russian was a distraction, sue her. He was buff, sex on legs, all god qualities and possibly had shinier hair then Rose. She petted her hair like a sulking puppy, talk about a crime within it's self. The distraction left without another word balance two heavy boxes on each shoulder, damn that looked to sexy. She turned to Lissa, who was also looking at Russian God's butt.

"Lissa!" she snapped her good hand in her face. The movement caused Lissa to pull her out of the trance and into motion Lissa also started blushing porously. "Sorry, he isn't shabby I wonder if he purposely tightens those butt muscles…" Rose rolled her eyes and helped hold one side on a large plastic carton of apples, looking only a few days old. Lissa grabbed the other end as the bother carried it into the busy main street, where coincidently the daily market was starting.

The road bustled with a hushed hurried atmosphere like they feared to be outside in normal morning hours. Two men took the carton from then and started displaying them on the wooden bin labeled:

Apples. TWO PER PERSON ONLY.

Talk about rations. She looked more closely at other items it wasn't _just_ the apples different items had limitations. For instance, you could buy one pound of meat for a family for five or a bunch of bread and veggies but no meat. The meat looked nice…freshly caught deer but the deer didn't look right. It had already turn brown and the produce men had a hard time keeping the flies away.

There was a stand for washing clothes even a saleswoman for affordable jewelry while her husband was the carpenter. There were not necessaries in this colony just survival and comfort. Lissa had taken the liberty to take (what looked like) a salesman behind his nick-knack stand with all shorts of items that looked just a little over priced. Rose hadn't kept up with the daily sales of the economy but even the apples seemed to pricy and yet they still had limitations.

The Court would give certain amount of points and they refilled as the week passed. The man Lissa was chatting with was long lanky and quite mysterious looking his brown hair was combed back his grey suite looked rough around the edges, but still in fine working order and the kicker, is thick wool woven tucked neatly around his ling willowy neck like a ascot. It accented is dark eyes making give the 'don't-fuck-with-me' persona.

Lissa, smiling waved Rose over, "Rose this is Zemy." Zemy? It sounded so…slimy. "Zemy here says he as an extra bed to share in his cabin."

"So he can murder us in our sleep," she mumbled back, only _Zemy_ seemed to hear. He smirked at her comment.

"No Miss. Rose I need help around my café and Christian my cook needs help. I just happen to have an extra room."

"We'll take it," Lissa seemed eager, like the offer would fly away any second.

"What happened to that attendant," she snickered, poking at the old man.

"He is dead," but Zemy didn't grin this time. No it seemed to have to opposite affect making his features gloomy and distraught.

"What happened?" It was Lissa who decided to be curious.

"Hunting accident," the old man stepped inside.

Hopefully they didn't suffer the same fate.

The inside haled the dining room with wooden round tables in a checkered pattern running row by row till it reached the bar the large back window to send out food. To the right led a large fire place, that kept out the chilling February with pictures and flowers arranged.

"Memorials," Lissa whispered into her ear as the rounded the bar area.

"All right," Zemy clamped his hand together. "Every night most of the town comes in and eats, basically whatever Christian or Dimitri catch." Gave them a quick tour of the operation, which seemed like a completely genius idea. It was simple trade items or currency and no one was turned down a meal._ No_ wonder there was a grandiose of tables all scrunched together. She wonder what job Zemy would designate Rose, probably _Broom Girl. _Dear god, the last time Rose checked you need two hands for a reasonable sweep. She could remember the last time she swept a damn floor.

Zemy guided the girls up the first landing of stair which was hidden behind a secret door guarded by a heavy bookcase used for shelving herbs. The stairwell was narrow and steep for a small walk-way. It soon cut out into a narrow landing with only two doors adjacent to each other on the left. The old man held out the door for them, "I expect you've had a long journey so I'll let you freshen up. Be down to help set at five," his voice held a sharp business tone.

What had Lissa gotten them into?

When they entered Lissa already made a bee-line for the twin sized bed tucked into a tight corner. The room was brightened by a small table lamp and a hatch for a window next to the bed. A dresser from them to share and a small 'two-step here, two-steps you're there' bathroom, a simple corner shower and toilet.

Lissa bounced on the white linens making a mock snow angel out of the covers sniffing the new black pillows. "This isn't so bad," she smiled in Rose direction. Rose shrugged testing the dust on the dresser, fairly clean.

"No Lissa we're just lucky."

Night rolled around rather fast, Lissa and Rose took turns sharing the bed and taking a well need shower. Lissa had left earlier seeing if anyone was around. Rose's shower took a little longer then expected, showing with a dead arm was harder then it appeared. The right side of her body didn't get enough coverage. Dressed, she headed for the stairs entering the back walk way to the kitchen. Lissa was chatting a rather tall guy. Skinny and showed some type of muscles progression, but nothing like the Russian from this morning.

She noticed a polished red apple in a plastic bin; Rose's stomach rumbled threatening it would eat her insides painfully slow. She rubbed off the wax with her shirt and was about to take a bite.

A hand shot out from behind her grabbing her apple, but Rose won't let go. For some strange her Guardian mode switch on. Her attacker was surprised at the weight she throws on his bronze arm twisting it with her left. The arm (unfairly) let go of her apple but instead of backing away it cramped his other arm tightly around her neck. She tried kicking at his ankles but her opponent was tall and lifting her off the ground.

The air started to escape her lungs neglected to be refilled. Lissa started panicking, also tried hitting. Bless Lissa for trying, but we all know she came out with more damage then him. Christian pulled Lissa away.

"Dimitri, it's a damn apple! Let the brunette go," Christian was containing a fitting Lissa. Black spots appeared in her vision and like that the arms let go, dropping her like a filled burlap sack. Rose choked on air, her lung not accustomed to being almost strangled to death. She hoped no was accustomed to _those _accommodation. With her vision back Rose could finally name her attacker.

The Russian God or Dimitri as he was pleasantly named.

"What the hell!" The first words to leave her mouth, she started coking again.

"No one steals from the rations bin, those," he pointed to the pin, "are saved for emergencies." His figures hard but his eyes not exactly full of hate they looked slightly regretful then it was gone.

"Dimitri, she lives here know. Zemy let them take Ivan's room." Christian released Lissa now trying to help Rose up. Dimitri stiffened, "he gave the room away?" he stormed off heading for the stairs. Christian nodded handing Rose a mason jar of water. She eagerly sipped taking in the cool liquid.

"That was a cool moved you played, had Dimitri by surprise for minute."

Rose snort almost spilling her water, "surprised? Sure, Pyro."

Christian raised an eyebrow, could everyone but her do that? "Pyro?"

She pointed to his pot of stew currently boiling over.

The dinner was boom not an hour later. Rose's job, thankfully, was not a broom sweeping but one rank at higher. She served the alcoholic or the wealthiest with their tobacco smoking pipe's some waiting the cheapest cider or like Mr. Pipe over there; two cubes of ice and only fill the scotch half way. Thank god he gave a heavy tip.

Lissa worked the tables giving out the meal of the night that just happened to be venison stew. No one complained but ate happily and chatted among each other happily.

Zemy hit his glass with a blunt butter knife. "I would like to call this meeting to order?" 

Meeting?

"The Court has made it official they will not be seeing any protection with our matters with Strigoi."

All hell broke lose. She was witnessing rebellion and Rose liked it.

_Hi Everyone! _

_I hope you enjoy this long chapter, I know it doesn't make up for be being gone. I am a busy woman and I well try to be more active with this story because now I have the time! My zest for this story a soared and I'm proud to say I have a couple more chapters (action packed) and with a lot more Dimitri. *wiggles eyebrows*. Thanks for reading. Please Review! It really pleases me to see reviews and keeps me going, I even got a couple reviews long after into my break. _

_With Love,_

_~Blu_


End file.
